Runningstrike
Description Appearance Runningstrike has a short, and smooth coat. It is often clean, but not as clean as it could be. Runningstrike's short fur is most of the time very well-held-down but sometimes, there are some stray hairs. There is nothing anywhere close to mats in his fur, and it has few to know tangles. He keeps it fairly well-clean. The top of his head has fur that is a bit more wild. His fur on the top of his head, shags over on the top of his left eye. So he can't see well out of one of his eyes. His eyes are normal size, and bright yellow, his eyes are often clouded and misty, but not for much of a reason other then that it looks like that normaly. He doesn't have patches other then the blue-gray ones, he doesn't spend much time on his fur, so it doesn't look as good as it could. His bulild is strangly small. As a kit, he was so small he could have died. He is also light, nimble and quick-moving his build is perfect for running. Catching the wind in his fur, and having the plus of it behind him. His front legs are short and aren't very strong, his front paws are too big and are lumpy, causing them to look quite strage. But he isn't completely weak. His back legs are long and strong, and his back paws are small and don't take up much space. He is skinny and fast. He has the perfect build for running, but not climbing. His front paws aren't good for it, his uppar body doesn't have the needed space to left himself. His tail is long, but not long enough that it catches in the wind and slows him down. Nothing slows him down, he is ideal for being a fast runner. His claws are too short in the front. Another thing that makes climbing not much of an option. His claws can't sink deep enough into the bark. And his short claws aren't good for fighting at all. His back claws are long and sharp, much more then the average cat. Great for stopping him from slipping and sliding when he runs. But even if his claws are perfect for stopping himself from sliding, having only half his claws good enough for tree-climbing isn't a help. His back claws are also not a help fighting, as cats fight with there front paws. Personality Runnningstrike is feisty and prone to accidents and is never careful, he is offended easily but has no idea what offends people, he is really smart, and clever More Coming Soon Skills How would he be a help to the Clan? He is small and light, a rabbit would barely feel his touch, and would be much stronger. His claws are too short to fight, he moves around to much, making too much noise to hunt. But he isn't useless. At least not completly, he has a great memory. Too strong, but good. He never forgets anything, he remembers the day he was born clear as day, like it was happening in front of him at that moment. The problem is, that's true. Whenever he thinks of something, it is a thought in his mind, and every thought in his mind plays in front of him. His memory is too sharp, and too strong to not be a burdon, but he carries the burdon well. He isn't blind or deaf or hairless, how bad could his memory be? That was his thought. And he was soon proven wong. But it is a skill, he uses it to help the Clan, it may be a secret but the Clan is saved by it. Life Kithood & Adolescence As the youngest kit in his litter, Runningstrike (Runningkit at the time) was feisty and easily annoyed. But his biggest wish was to impress his older sister Waterkit, who was the only it from an eariler litter. But a young age, Runningkit ran into some problems. He thought so quickly, time seemed to freeze. His memory was always clear as day, everything he thought played again in front of him. And he was haunted by voices in his head. But none the less, he always stayed with the Clan. But soon, he started to wander off, both in his mind and in the real world, he preferred to be on his own. He was very clever, the smartest RockClan cat. But there was a problem, that others thought he was stupid. He put up with it for a while, he was kind-hearted about the whole thing, but soon he started to get annoyed. Cats had no idea about him, or the voices in his head, rather then trying to get to know the kit, the cats deemed him different, stupid and insane. Cats talked slower to him, but his mind always moved faster then the other cats. He would spend ages sitting at the border to camp, wondering about the world past the 'four walls' of the camp. He found something out, further then his eyes could see, or his ears could here there was stuff happening, which he could find out if he dug faar into his mind, he built a map of the forest, and could always know when the other Clans were going to plan an attack. His skill was good use, but came with a flaw. He could here everything, he was able to turn that slightly down, he would only here what took his mind off what he was doing, but still, he always seemed like his nose was placed in other cat's lives, when really he would love to ignore the other cats. One day, he got tired of waiting around. He left camp, and went to Twolegsplace, there he found a book. Everyday he tried to make sense of the words, but he ws unable. He took his older sisters there one time (His brother preferred to stay home) and spent hours trying to read. His sisters were unable, but he read a few words. He took the book to camp, no other cat cared slightly about the book, but Runningkit loved it, and could read little bits of it. Wolftail thought he was just glancing at it, and tried to get him to do others stuff, but Runningkit refused. He heard his father coughing one day, his father was Falconcry. the medicine cat, he was named Songwillow, found out Falconcry had greencough. And a bad case He got oe rule, which to stay away from his kits. Falconcry tried, but weeks went by and he hadn't even seen the kits. When he was almost better, and the medicine cat thought it would be okay, he paid his mate a quickk visit, while the kits were with Wolftail. But wat no one knew was that Runningkit was there, trying to read, he got greencough. And the other kits came back, Falconcry did his best to aviod the kits, and did a pretty good job. Adulthood :Coming Soon Ceremonies :Coming Soon Pedigree :Coming Soon Relationships Family :Coming Soon Love Interests :Coming Soon Friends :Coming Soon Other :Coming Soon Quotes :Coming Soon Images Life Pixels Do not edit unless you Runningfireclawheart or are told to edit by Runningfireclawheart RunningstrikeWA.png|thumb|Runningstrike-Warrior (Runningstrike);RockClan Runningstrike_deputy.png|thumb|Runningstrike-Deputy (Runningstrike);RockClan Trivia Category:Roleplay Category:Cats